Slice of Pie
by Mugisal
Summary: Random one shots about our favorite Undertale characters. Rated T just in case. Chapter 3: Mettaton hosts a talent show in the Underground.
1. Internet 101

**Hellooooo! So basically this fanfic is just a bunch of one shots. I don't know how many I'll do, I'll probably just do it until I get bored of it or don't have any ideas :P**

 **Oh, and by the way, in this story, unless stated otherwise, Frisk and Chara will both be 12 year old girls. I know they're supposed to be gender neutral, but I find it easier to use 'She' as a pronoun instead of 'They'.**

 **But anyways, I'd love your suggestions for future one shots! I'm not very good at making up ideas that aren't really bad.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale. If I did, it probably wouldn't even be that good. And I don't own One Piece either.**

* * *

"Hey Alphys, what's that?" Undyne asked, pointing to Alphys' laptop.

Undyne, Papyrus, and Frisk had all come over just to hang out. Alphys didn't want it to be at her place, but sadly it ended up being that way so she spent most of yesterday cleaning up old packages of instant noodles.

Alphys instantly blushed, thinking of all the stuff that she hid on the computer. Nothing bad like the last time she tried to hide something from her friends, just embarrassing stuff.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS TOO."

"yeah." Sans replied. Frisk, being the quiet one she is, just nodded.

"W-well, that's a l-laptop. Y-you can go o-online and look up m-multiple things."

Papyrus opened it up. It was already on the browser, so he just typed, very slowly, 'SPAGHETTI RECIPES' in all caps.

"Y-you don't have t-to type in all caps, y-you know."

But Alphys' statement was ignored. "THIS LOOKS GREAT! BUT NOT AS GOOD AS THE SPAGHETTI I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES."

"suuuure"

"Of course it isn't! I trained you to make it!"

"Y-yeah, your s-spaghetti is sooooo g-good."

"I'm sorry Papyrus, it's awful." Frisk bluntly stated.

Papyrus hesitated before confidently saying, "YEAH, YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT FRISK. THAT SPAGHETTI IS AWFUL."

"so, what else can you even do on it?" Sans asked.

"W-wel-"

"OH MY GOSH CAN YOU WATCH ANIME ON IT?!" Undyne shouted, doing something Alphys very well knew as fangirling.

"Y-yes, actually."

3 HOURS LATER

"HOW DARE THEY MAKE FUN OF MEW MEW BECAUSE OF HER CAT EARS!" Undyne screamed while she cried. She loudly blew her nose in a tissue, and threw in at the laptop. Alphys just brushed it on the floor, not really caring.

"wow. this is deep stuff. i feel like i can totally relate to mew mew on a personal level." Sans said, as the credits for Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 1 rolled.

"At l-least it's not Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2!" Alphys muttered under her breath.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS GIVE THIS MOVIE A RATING OF 5/5!"

"Eh. It was okay. But One Piece is better." Frisk stated.

Silence. Everyone turned and glared a Frisk."Haha, just kidding…" She said weakly. Then everyone went back to normal, pretending it never happened.

"tell us more of the wonders of the internet, alphys-san"

Alphys hesitated. She had never planned to spend her weekend teacher monsters and a human what the Internet was. Then an idea came to mind.

"Uh… C-cat videos! Yes! E-everyone watches funny cat videos!"

Alphys quickly searched for funny cat videos. "Found some! Ha.."

The video finally loaded. The cat tried to jump up high, but failed. Classic. Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans laughed. Alphys gave a nervous chuckle.

Frisk, however, didn't seem so amused. "Omg, cat videos are so last year. #BringingBackTheTrends."

'#?' Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans all thought.

"Oh, uh… Next lesson of the internet! T-Twitter!" Alphys said, opening a new tab for said social media site.

"So, on T-Twitter, you c-can follow o-ther people and see w-what they Tweet out. It's a lot l-like Undernet."

"AH, THEN I SHALL MAKE THE USERNAME COOLSKELETON95 NUMBER 2!"

"There are other s-social media sites too. L-like Snapchat a-ans Instagram. T-there you can post p-pictures of yourself. M-most pole c-call them Selfies." Alphys paused, thinking of what to cover in Internet 101 next.

Thankfully Sans broke the silence. "But first, let me take a Skellfie." Everyone laughed but Papyrus.

"UGH! WHY MUST YOU SAY SO MUCH BAD PUNS!" He complained, face palming.

"hey, it's not my fault my skelepuns are incredibly punny."

"Hey Alphys, can I look something up on the laptop?" Frisk asked. Alphys nodded, and Frisk approached it with a devilish smile.

" Undertale."

Alphys looked in horror. They would find out about all of the fanfic she had made! Even worse, the ones containing her and Undyne.

"WOW, THERE'S MY NAME!" Papyrus said, pointing to one that was about him.

"This is… kinda weird." Undyne said, looking at the descriptions for some fanfictions.

"uh, alphys, what's a ship?" Sans asked, seeing the word in some descriptions. And he assumed they didn't mean an actual boat.

"It's, uh… a c-couple t-that y-you w-want t-to g-get t-together." Alphys stuttered.(even more than usual)

"wait… so people ship me with toriel? and...frisk?!" Everyone shuddered.

"Hey Alphys, there's some of you and me on here! It actually looks kind of good." Undyne said, looking at a fanfic entitled 'First Kiss,' which was written by xXAlphysXx, aka her. Undyne didn't seem to know she wrote it though.

Alphys' spirits instantly lifted. But they were brought back down again as Undyne clicked it, and everyone started reading.

It was about Alphys and Undyne going on a first date at a fancy resturant, and it was really awkward. So they decided to just go back to Alphys' house and watch some anime, and in a moment when two of the characters in the anime kissed, Undyne kissed her.

"AWWWWWWW!" Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk all screamed, thinking it was absolutely adorable. Alphys' face was as red as a tomato, and Undyne didn't know what to think.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S WEIRD, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHIP YOU GUYS NOW!" This just made Alphys blush harder.

A second later, which seemed like minutes to Alphys, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Alphys quickly said, and rushed to the door. It was Toriel.

"Oh hello, Alphys! I'm here to pick Frisk up." She said politely.

"Awwww." Frisk moaned. "I wanted to read more fanfiction! Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and Toriel and Frisk left. "you know, we should probably go."

"WH-"

Papyrus was cut off my Sans jabbing him in the ribs, and pointing to the door. "OH, RIGHT! WE NEED TO… UH… MAKE DINNER! WE'RE HAVING SPAGHETTI! C'MON SANS!" Papyrus pulled his brother out the door.

"dinner is the best excuse you could make? it's only 4:30! besides, i don't even have the stomach for dinner."

Papyrus groaned at the pun. "I WAS PUT ON THE SPOT! BESIDES, WHY DID WE COME OUT HERE ANYWAYS?"

Sans smirked. "because, one of our ships might start sailing."

Meanwhile, at the house it was dead silent. "So, these fanfics are pretty good, aren't they?" Undyne awkwardly said. Alphys just nodded.

"Look, Alphys, I know you wrote that."

Alphys stared at her in shock as her face started turning red. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "H-how d-did y-you f-find o-out?" She barely mustered out.

"Well, the user name is xXAlphysXx, and I've seen your writing style before when you wrote stuff for Mew Mew Kissy Cutie."

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry…."

"Don't be, it's fine." Undyne said with a soft smile. "So, what do you want to do next? Eat a snack, watch a movie, maybe reenact that fanfiction you wrote?"

Alphys' eyes widened. "W-wha-"

She was interrupted. By Alphys. Kissing her. On the lips. Alphys turned even redder then a tomato, and fainted.

* * *

 **So how was it? I'm always open to constructive criticism. Also, if you have any one shot suggestions for this story please tell me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Halloween Costume Dillema

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading the last chapter, it means a lot to me! Also, thanks to those who followed/favorited/reviewed.**

 **I don't have anything else to say, so on to the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Undertale**

* * *

Frisk was annoyed. Halloween was coming up, and for the most part, she enjoyed the holiday. Mainly because you got free candy, but that didn't matter. Also, she had fun picking out her costumes each year, which ranged from a pumpkin to a for sale sign. (That was during one of her weird phases)

But this year, she had a group of monsters, wanting to be whatever they looked like. So, Sans and Papyrus wanted her to be a skeleton, Alphys some kind of dinosaur, Alphys a badass fish, and so on.

It all started when she told Undyne about it. The fish lady had asked why most human children were buying costumes. So, Frisk had told her about Halloween. Little did she know that this would cause the whole costume dilemma.

Frisk didn't remember how they got onto the subject, but when her, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus were all hanging out together, Undyne blurted out," Yeah! And Frisk is totally gonna dress as me for Halloween, right?"

Thankfully Papyrus saved her from answering. "WHAT IS A HALLOWEEN?" Frisk grudgingly explained the whole concept if the holiday again, knowing she would probably have to do it a few more times.

Sans smirked, and looked at Papyrus. "then we should convince her _tibia_ skeleton instead."

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted. "BUT YOU ARE RIGHT. FRISK, YOU SHOULD BE A SKELETON FOR THIS HALLOWEEN."

"Well I actually haven't deci-"

She was cut off by Alphys, surprisingly. "I-I wouldn't mind i-if you went as m-me."

And so the next few minutes were full of arguing (mainly between Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne) about what costume she should wear. Thankfully, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Papyrus went to open it. "OH HELLO TORIEL!"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Fri-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK FRISK SHOULD WEAR FOR HALLOWEEN? A SKELETON OR AN UGLY FISH LADY?" This gained Papyrus a punch to the head, courtesy of Undyne.

"Or a d-dinosaur." Alphys added.

Toriel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Once agin, Frisk explained about Halloween, and added in things about the argument.

"Oh. Well I think it would be nice for her to go as a…" Toriel paused, trying to think of how to describe her looks. "A goat."

"Suuuuuure, that's a great suggestion." Frisk said sarcastically, but thankfully Toriel couldn't really tell the difference. "Well, bye guys." Frisk quickly said, a headed out the door.

"WAIT!" All three of them shouted, but they weren't quick enough. Once Toriel got out, Frisk slammed the door shut, not wanting to hear them talk about costumes any more.

* * *

It was now the night of Halloween. All through the month, various other monsters suggested a lot of costumes. Robots, frogs, more goats.

So, Frisk had decided her costume in secret. She gave everyone a clue that her costume would be like someone from the underground, which was true.

And so, the time for trick or treating finally came. Toriel liked her choice of costumes despite it not being a goat, and took her out. They both decided to go to the house of her mysterious costume person first.

They finally got there, and she knocked on the door. The door opened, and standing in front of her was a ghost, wearing a purple and blue striped sweater, with a short, brown haired wig, with headphones covering the hair. It seemed Napstablook had the same idea as Frisk.

"Uh… trick or treat?"


	3. Undertalent

**I have NOTHING to say for once. Wow. Well, besides thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, viewing, eating, sleeping, breathing, and existing.**

 **Wait, I actually do have another thing to say. This story takes place when Frisk gets to MTT Resort in the Neutral Route (but she befriended everybody so far)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Undertale or the song I Will Always Love You(you'll see why later)**

* * *

Frisk was making her way through the Hot Land, sparing monsters that challenged her along the way. Finally, she made it to MTT Resort. It was beautiful, with food, rooms, and even a stage for performers. She wished she could stay there for a while, but she had a species to free.

Frisk had decided, once she got to Snowdin, that she would try and free the monsters, instead of just going home all by herself. She would feel guilty if she did, and probably could never get back to her old, normal life.

So, all the human did was buy a few Glamburgers, and spent the night there to get her health up. Then, she took one last look at the place, and headed to the place known as the CORE.

Well, she would've, if a giant robot hadn't blocked her path. "WELCOME, EVERYONE, TO THE UNDERGROUND FIRST EVER TALENT SHOW, UNDERTALENT! THIS IS MY ASSISTANT JUDGE, THE HUMAN!"

"Wait I never agreed to thi-"

"THE AUDITION ROUND WILL TAKE PLACE RIGHT HERE, AT MTT RESORT! COME AS SOON AS YOU CAN, BECAUSE WE WILL ONLY BE ACCEPTING A FEW AUDITIONS. THE WINNER WILL GET A METTATON SIGNED METTATON T-SHIRT WITH A METTATON PEN THAT YOU CAN KEEP!"

Mettaton closed down his broadcaster built into him. "WELL, THIS WILL BE FUN. BUT NONE OF THE CONTESTANTS WILL BE TALENTED AS MYSELF, OF COURSE."

"Hold on a second." Frisk said. "I never agreed to be your judge on some talent show."

"OH, OKAY." Mettaton replied. "BUT IF YOU DON'T DO IT, YOU WILL DIE A VEEEEERY PAINFUL DEATH." Mettaton's metal hand turned into a saw blade, and he inched it closer and closer to her face.

"OKAY I'LL DO IT, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

* * *

It was time for the first audition of Undertalent. Mettaton and Frisk sat on desk chairs that were in front of the stage, while Alphys helped Backstage with the lighting and filming.

"YOU READY?" Mettaton asked his assistant judge.

"Ye-"

"OKAY, LET'S DO THIS! 3,2,1, ACTION!" Mettaton turned to the camera that was currently filming them. "HELLO, DARLINGS, WELCOME TO MY NEW SHOW, UNDERTALENT! I AM HERE WITH MY ASSISTANT JUDGE…. HUMAN. TODAY'S FIRST CONTESTANT IS….." He paused, for dramatic effect. "SANS THE SKELETON!"

Sans walked on stage. "hello, hello every body. I will be telling you some punny jokes."

"what do skeletons say before eating? bone appetite!"

Nobody laughed. "that joke was pretty humerus, wasn't it?"

"i know this is crazy, but i don't really like pizza." Everyone gasped. How could someone not like pizza?! "mainly because I don't have the stomach for it."

There were some boos from the live audience. "you don't like my jokes? i guess i could play the trombone instead."

"OKAY, WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH." Mettaton said, actually meaning the he wanted Sans to get off the stage, and get an act that was actually good.

"oh, i guess i'm skele-done."

"GET OFF THE STAGE!" Mettaton snapped. Sans slowly walked off stage.

"No need to be so harsh." Frisk told Mettaton. "I thought they were kinda funny."

"YOU'RE RIGHT, FOR ONCE! AND VIEWS COULD GO DOWN TOO IF THE VIEWERS THINK I'M MEAN!" Frisk had no time to respond the the 'for once' part, as Mettaton turned to another camera and started talking. "I'M SORRY FOR MY OUTBURST EVERYONE. BUT WE HAVE ANOTHER CONTESTANT WAITING. TORIEL!"

Frisk was a little surprised at this. Toriel didn't seem like the type to show off her talent to the world. And besides, after Frisk had exited the Ruins, it seemed pretty clear that Toriel didn't want to see her again. She frowned at this.

Toriel came onto stage, holding two pies and wearing an apron. Alphys quickly asked some people backstage to bring out a table for her. The goat mom put the pies on the table, then took out some frosting and spoons from the poker of her apron.

"I will be decorating these butterscotch pies, and make them look like snails." It was a very odd talent, but nobody said anything. Toriel opened the lid to the frosting, took a spoonful of it, and put it onto the pie, spreading it out with the back of her spoon. Frisk couldn't really tell what it looked like from where she was sitting. The contestant then repeated it with the other pie.

Finally, when she was done, she held up the pies so everyone could see. It looked kinda like a snail, but it was drawn with a big spoon. At least it wasn't one of her snail pies. "Now, I will give these pies to the judges. I hope it tastes well."

Toriel made her way down to the judge's seats, and gave a pie to Mettaton. She paused before handing her the pie. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you at all since the ruins. I hope that you're well, and wish you good luck." Toriel whispered, handing the human a pie.

Frisk smiled, now thinking that this Undertalent thing wasn't a total waste of time. It was actually kinda fun, and she got to talk with Toriel again, even if it was only for a few seconds.

"NEXT UP, THE KING HIMSELF! ASGORE DREEMURR!" Right on cue, the king came on stage. At first, Frisk was a little intimidated by him, mainly because he was huge compared to her little 12 year old self. And Asgore kinda wanted to kill her to get another human soul and finally break the barrier. But that all changed when he started his act.

" _If I should stay_

 _I would only be in your way_

 _So I'll go but I know_

 _I'll think of you every step of the way"_

Frisk really wished she had earplugs. His singing was awful. She would've laughed that the mighty king Asgore was _singing_ , but her ears were too busy bleeding.

" _AND I….. WILL ALWAYS LOOOOVE YOUUUUU TORIEL"_

If her ears were bleeding before, they were dead now. Frisk noticed that Mettaton had gone into sleep mode, and she wished she could do that. But also, she was a little confused on why he sang that he would always love Toriel, but she decided to ask about that later.

The goat woman herself had thankfully put an end to this. She charged on stage, slapped Asgore, then dragged him off the stage while blushing furiously. Mettaton turned back on, and the rest of the crowd removed their hands from their ears.

"WELL. THAT WAS, HOW SHOULD I PUT IT, AWFUL! HOPEFULLY OUR NEXT CONTESTANT WILL BRING MORE ENTERTAINMENT TO THE TABLE. GIVE IT UP FOR UNDYNE, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Frisk noticed out of the corner of her eye how Alphys had made a squeaking noise, and turned the camera a little bit at the mention of Undyne. Frisk couldn't help but smile at this.

Back on the stage, the fish lady came charging on stage, carrying a variety of weapons, mainly spears, but also swords, knifes, and even a gun. This couldn't be good. "I need a volunteer!"

Everyone scurried in the back, besides a little Froggit that stayed in his seat. The poor creature made an attempt to move back, but was stopped by Undyne saying, "I pick the Froggit over there!"

Everyone moved back to their seats while the Froggit slowly made his way up the stage, constantly shaking in fear. And Frisk didn't really blame him.

Undyne whispered something to the Froggit, and it hopped over to the back of the stage. Undyne grabbed one of her spears, and said to the audience, "My act is throwing spears at someone without hitting them!"

"WELL IT MAY NOT BE VERY SAFE, BUT IT'S INTERESTING! TRY NOT TO KILL HIM!" Mettaton commented.

The Froggit spread out it's arms and legs as bests as it could, considering Froggit's aren't known for being very flexible. He was still shaking, possibly even harder than before.

Undyne threw her first spear. It landed between her left arm and left leg. The second time she threw a sword instead, and it landed it the exact same place, just on the right side. Frisk had to admit, though it was extremely dangerous and ruining the building, it was pretty impressive.

She kept on throwing weapons that landed in various places, until she was down to one final spear. She threw it, and it headed straight for the Froggit head. Frisk thought it would do some magic thing, and soar upward, but it didn't. But the Froggit managed to run just in time, running all the way out of the building, scarred for life.

"Ummmm…. Oops?"

At the time Frisk thought that was really bad, but it was nothing compared to the final act.

"NOW, FOR THE LAST AUDITION OF THE DA-" Before Mettaton could finish, Alphys came up to him, holding a card and whispered something to him, handing him the card.

"WELL IT SEEMS LIKE OUR FINAL CONTESTANT WOULD LIKE A SPECIAL SETUP FOR HIS AUDITION! SO, WE'LL BE BACK FOR THAT SOON! BUT FOR NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THESE ADS FROM OUR PAID SPONSOR: MTT."

Frisk watched as the backstage crew started putting an oven on stage, a sink, and the table that Toriel used for her snail pies. They finished setting up, and went back to the show.

"WELCOME BACK TO UNDERTALENT! OUR FINAL CONTESTANT WOULD ALSO LIKE TO BE INTRODUCED SPECIALLY. SO, LET ME INTRODUCE THE SUPER GREAT COOL POPULAR PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus marched on stage, carrying a bag and not looking too happy. "YOU DIDN'T READ ALL THE COOL ADJECTIVES ON MY INTRODUCTION CARD."

"IF I DID, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR ACT!" Mettaton replied.

"OH WELL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE UP FOR IT WITH HIS AWESOME COOKING! I WILL BE MAKING THE BEST DISH EVER, SPAGHETTI!" He then took out supplies from the bag, which included noodles, a pot, spaghetti sauce, and oven mitts, which Frisk couldn't understand why he needed them, since he was a skeleton.

Frisk remembered what his Spaghetti tasted like when he made made it for her, and knew that this couldn't go well either. Hopefully the judges wouldn't have to taste test it, not that Mettaton could eat it anyways.

Papyrus started cooking, obviously using the methods Undyne taught him. He poured the water into the pot, ferociously put the noodles in, and then put it in the oven. It wasn't going too bad so far.

Until he put the oven mitts on either side of the pot, which was STILL ON THE OVEN! "JUST SO THEY DON'T GET COLD!"

And then one of the gloves caught on fire. It wasn't huge, but Papyrus panicked and ran off stage. Then the other glove caught fire, and it started spreading. Which was bad considering both the floor and walls were made out of wood.

So, Frisk did the only logical thing to do here. And that was turn towards the door, and run for your life.

* * *

After a group of Woosha help clean up the building (which is now just a pile of rubble), Frisk started to help monsters who got injured in the fight.

Mettaton just looked at the pile of rubble that was MTT resort, speechless. After helping one last monster, Frisk went up to him a said, "I'm sorry about your building."

Mettaton just nodded, still staying quiet. Frisk honestly felt bad for the guy, even if he forced her into this mess in the first place.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and saw Papyrus. She knew he felt a little guilty for what happened, and she felt kinda bad for him too. It was sympathy day for Frisk, apparently.

"SO… DID I GET TO THE NEXT ROUND?"

* * *

 **That was pretty long for my standards, so I'm kinda proud of myself. But I did write it at like 11 at night, so don't expect it to be too good xD**


End file.
